


【竹马】空想指南

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 诺民诺无差诺诺生贺 虽然在AO3上但是没车真可惜





	【竹马】空想指南

一小时内罗渽民第42次看表。时针即将走到四，他懊恼地抓抓头发。  
罗渽民已经连续三个周在这家咖啡厅蹲点，根据他的调查那个人每周的周四周五下午三点左右都会来这里。他甚至点了对方喜欢的焦糖口味的圣代，即使他不喜欢甜的甚至乳糖不耐。  
好友黄仁俊读的是心理学，他说人会下意识在人群中搜索同类。罗渽民读经管的不太懂，但他觉得如果自己桌上摆着对方常点的东西，或许会多收到一点注意。  
手表时针终于指在四上，罗渽民不耐烦地起身去柜台点了杯美式咖啡打包。店员看他桌子上的圣代一口没动就一直道歉说不合您的口味真是可惜，罗渽民笑笑说没事，给朋友点的可是被放了鸽子。  
罗渽民提着咖啡正准备出门就差点和急匆匆闯进来的人撞在一起。对方手急眼快扶稳了装饮料的杯子连着说了三声抱歉是我赶时间，正是黄仁俊的室友李东赫。罗渽民和李东赫不算熟，最多叫得上名字，偶尔Instagram互相点赞。  
李东赫一看是认识的人，语气也没那么拘谨，简单解释两句说黄仁俊找他有事他却来晚，火急火燎赶着过来所以差点撞到人。罗渽民一挑眉说，我在里面待了俩小时，根本没见到黄仁俊。李东赫摇着头说不是要在这里见面，是黄仁俊有事拜托他。他原本想接着解释，又觉得和罗渽民堵在门口说些有的没得不太好，就说了再见闪身溜进店里去了。  
学心理学的都是怪胎吗，罗渽民一边喝着咖啡往宿舍走一边想。外包装的袋子里有女店员偷偷塞的电话号码，罗渽民皱着眉头把那张纸团起来丢掉了。  
罗渽民生得标致，二十年的人生里每一个一颦一笑都能被不少人记挂在心上，可他偏偏谁都看不上。罗渽民刚上大学的时候看着朋友们一个接一个脱了单只剩自己孤家寡人一个，还以为上帝造自己时粗心地把爱情的开关落下了。后来他才知道，他只是没有在对的时机遇到对的人。  
让罗渽民情窦初开的人叫李帝努，汉字是不是这么写他其实不是很清楚。说来惭愧，他喜欢了对方几个月，连真人的面都没见过，更别提认识一下促进感情。他与李帝努唯一交流的窗口就是Instagram，说白了就是网恋，还是悲惨的单相思。  
其实不是完全没有希望的，罗渽民本着“想要了解喜欢的人时人人都是FBI”的心情仔细推敲李帝努的账号内容，终于被他发现一点端倪。头像应该是本人没错，虽然只是一张速写却也看得出本人长相十分精致硬朗；李帝努的年纪应该和他差不多，因为他也是去年下半年上了大学；甚至他们极有可能是同校，因为李帝努不少照片的场景都在他学校附近，尤其是那个咖啡馆。  
罗渽民回到宿舍百无聊赖，躺在床上习惯性地去刷自己IG。他想着在咖啡馆今天没见到人，李帝努估计是不会发什么了，没想到第一条就是jenolee_423。内容是“这么好喝不能浪费呀ಥ_ಥ”，配图则是一杯饮料，融化的冰淇凌和杯子外壁凝结的水一起淌下来，像两滴眼泪。  
罗渽民仔仔细细盯了那张照片十几秒，然后噌一下坐起来，脑袋差点撞到天花板。照片里那杯不就是他点了却根本没动的焦糖圣代嘛！罗渽民又看一眼发送时间，是半小时前。  
可惜啊！刚才他要是多待个十分钟就能见到李帝努了。罗渽民栽倒回床上一排玩偶里，把脸埋在Ryan的肚子里寻求安慰。而且黄仁俊说的一点没错，李帝努确实对他平时熟悉的东西上了心。罗渽民想象着李帝努走进那家咖啡店，挑个喜欢的位置坐下后却看到他那桌上孤零零的焦糖圣代就走过去拍照。  
那时候他是什么表情呢？如果那时候自己在场的话，他会不会和自己说话呢？李帝努的声音是什么样子呢？罗渽民想自己还真是不争气，仅仅是想象两个人第一次见面的场景就已经激动地在床上抱着Ryan打滚。这样不行，他得找别人替他出出主意。罗渽民掰着手指头数条件，这个僚机得是他熟悉的、谈过恋爱的、又懂得人心处事的。自然非黄仁俊莫属。  
罗渽民以请客吃海底捞为由把黄仁俊叫了出来，菜上来之前小心翼翼宣布了自己终于被丘比特之箭射中心房的事实。黄仁俊却是一幅听到笑话的反应。  
“你？罗渽民？有喜欢的人了？”黄仁俊笑得打跌。  
“我说的是真的啦...你不总是和我说天涯何处无芳草吗，现在我真的找到了，你得负责替我出主意才行啊。”罗渽民在桌子对面冲黄仁俊撒娇，隔着火锅蒸出的水汽他眼里好像真的有水光。  
“行了行了，我替你想想办法。不过——”黄仁俊一东北爷们最受不了罗渽民眨巴一双大眼睛求他，“三顿火锅，不包售后。”  
“两顿，今天都请过一次了。”罗渽民看黄仁俊答应了，楚楚可怜的神色立马就没了。黄仁俊感叹这人不去当演员真是可惜，但还是应下来问罗渽民到底是怎么回事。  
“你不是之前给我发了一堆IG账号嘛，我就...”罗渽民支支吾吾道。  
“罗渽民你真的网恋了？！”罗渽民话没说完，黄仁俊已经兴奋地拍着桌子跳起来了。周围的人的注意都被黄仁俊的动作和超高音量吸引过来，“网恋”二字更是引起一阵窃窃私语。罗渽民啐一句“祖宗你快给我坐好”，又转一圈向周围的几桌道歉说“这人白日梦没醒”。  
罗渽民转回来看黄仁俊激动的样子，已经料想到黄仁俊会怎么埋汰他。所以他直接把“我喜欢的人就是你给我推荐的李帝努”这句给咽了回去。他当然感谢黄仁俊无心插柳做了一回月老，黄仁俊的原话是：“哥给你推荐几个在咱们学校学生里还挺有名的账号，学习一下当代大学生的课余生活乐趣。保不齐就遇见一拍即合的人呢？”  
还真巧，罗渽民从来没有见过有谁像李帝努一样和他有默契。黄仁俊一边张罗火锅菜一边问他是怎么开始的，罗渽民就说最开始觉得有共同语言挺有趣，后来了解地多了些就觉得值得发展。黄仁俊特别得意说，你看哥以前说人会注意相似的东西一点都没错。  
罗渽民仔细咀嚼这句话，连黄仁俊趁机捞走最后一个鱼包蛋也没什么反应。要是谁和一年前的罗渽民说你会喜欢一个只在手机上才看得到、实际根本没接触过的人他是绝对不信的。可是世事难预料。  
最开始对李帝努的关注只不过是因为他们刚好都在吐槽食堂不好吃的新菜，或者通识课无聊的讲座。李帝努在这些细枝末节的小事上和罗渽民的意向出奇地契合，有一段时间罗渽民上线刷到他都觉得像自己在发东西。  
可是也有不一样的地方，李帝努配图下面的文字总是写得很无聊，他对冷笑话的执着就像罗渽民喜欢加倍美式浓缩一样，在外人看来都挺不可理喻。  
不可理喻也没关系，和罗渽民相似的相反的，罗渽民理解的不理解的——所有特征都是李帝努身上不可分割的一部分，越看越有味道。罗渽民仔细观察每一条post，想要在脑海里拼凑一个鲜活的李帝努出来，等反应过来的时候就已经移不开眼了。  
吃完火锅回宿舍的路上，罗渽民仔细咀嚼黄仁俊说的“没有机会就创造机会”。可是他也没有见过李帝努本人，之前好不容易有点希望还被他错过了。罗渽民懊恼地又想抓自己头发，抬手的时候一滴水落在他手背上。罗渽民抬头去看，更多的水滴照着他的脸打下来。  
罗渽民骂一声，扣上卫衣的帽子捏紧了手机就往宿舍跑。他前脚刚进宿舍楼，后面滂渤的大雨就倾盆而下。还好还好，罗渽民扶着墙给自己顺气。幸亏他跑得快，只是额前几缕刘海被打湿，肩上留了几个雨水印子。罗渽民又想起来黄仁俊也没拿伞，而且他并没一起回宿舍，说是同系的学长金道英找他。  
罗渽民回宿舍提了两把伞，准备再出门的时候直接给黄仁俊打了个电话，问他下雨了待会回宿舍怎么办。黄仁俊那边乱糟糟的，好像和他一起的有不少人。黄仁俊说除了道英哥、钱锟和李永钦几个学长也在；他也不急着走，待会道英哥会开车送他们。  
背景里几个学长忽然发出欢呼，黄仁俊说学长那边有进展他必须得挂电话了。罗渽民再见还没来得及说电话就切成忙音了。他提着雨伞回到宿舍，顺便打开了Instagram——自从明白自己喜欢李帝努之后他的习惯就是时不时看手机——正好有李帝努的更新，是三张照片。  
第一张是背着光的侧脸剪影。罗渽民的手指在屏幕上划上划下反复确认，剪影的线条和李帝努的速写头像在他脑海里重合。如果这张是李帝努的侧脸，那后面的会不会就是——  
近乡情怯，罗渽民反而不敢直接看后面的照片了。他先去看下面的文字，说是摄影系的学长拿他练手，希望没有让大家失望。罗渽民不知道自己为什么紧张，但他确实搂紧了Ryan才敢看剩下的照片。  
是人的眼睛，鼻子和嘴没错。第二张是李帝努的正脸，神色有点严肃。罗渽民觉得自己的心脏被一种特别的感觉慑住了。他时常想象李帝努的长相，可是实际看到还是觉得奇妙。有一些细节和他的想象不同，鼻子确实很挺拔，但一双眼睛格外明亮。  
第三张是李帝努的笑脸，罗渽民看着他笑眼弯弯觉得自己的嘴角也被勾起来。同一副五官却辐射出完全不同的气质，罗渽民觉得李帝努真的是他的宝藏。李帝努同时更新了Ins story，小视频的背景是嘈杂的雨声和交谈声。罗渽民眯着眼睛仔细分辨，光线昏暗但他仍然看出背景是他们学校的楼，好像是黄仁俊李东赫常去上课的地方。  
视频播到一半忽然传出人的声音，低沉的嗓音却有点糯糯的，口气像是在撒娇：“被困在雨里了怎么办呀？”罗渽民的脑子还在处理分析这是不是李帝努的声音，身体就已经先一步做出回应，他抄起那两把伞又冲了出去。  
用下巴和肩膀夹着雨伞还要快速准确地给人发消息实在不是件简单的事情，但是一想到可能会见到喜欢的人罗渽民就觉得这种奇怪的技能他也可以自学成才。他直接敲出一句你是不是在心理院的楼，我现在去给你送伞。  
李帝努的回复来得及时。罗渽民还没有离开宿舍楼多远，对方已经用“谢谢，不用了”止住了他的脚步。罗渽民看着对方婉拒只恨自己鲁莽，直接点破不认识的人的所在还急冲冲要给他送伞怎么看都很可疑。他灰心丧气地站在雨里踌躇不定，手机叮咚一声响。  
Instagram提醒他有了新粉丝：jenolee_423。罗渽民看一眼手机，确认拼写和头像都没错。然后他把雨伞收了，回宿舍的路上一边笑一边跑，见到路灯还要搂着转个圈。犯傻是要承担后果的，罗渽民在雨里狂奔的第二天就发烧卧床不起。黄仁俊给他带饭拿药，看他憔悴的神色还笑话他：“你不是要给我送伞吗，怎么反而是你病倒了？”  
黄仁俊甚至拿着罗渽民的手机给他拍照发Ins story，配字是有个傻子在雨里狂奔结果生病了哈哈哈哈哈。罗渽民吃了药根本没力气顶嘴，任由他摆布自己的手机。等他睡一觉起来，烧果然退了。罗渽民摸了手机看有没有重要的邮件或者消息，通知栏标着十小时前李帝努在私信里问他：“你怎么样了？是不是因为给我送伞生病了？”  
罗渽民斟酌一会，觉得还是不要装病博取同情。他礼貌地说自己没事了，也不是因为李帝努的关系生病的。李帝努发了一个眼泪汪汪的狗狗表情，有点像他本人。  
罗渽民假装不经意地问看起来我们是同校，要不一块吃个饭。李帝努说最近忙，还是以后再说。  
看来自己并不是没有机会的，接下来的一段时间罗渽民和李帝努也时常在私信里聊聊。罗渽民也总是见缝插针问要不要见一见，李帝努却总是因为各种理由无法参加。  
罗渽民每次都用黄仁俊那句“没有机会就创造机会”给自己打气，又安慰自己快到期中考试了大家都忙，看李帝努经常post自己的笔记就知道他是个学霸，肯定更不会在这种时候松懈。  
好不容易搞定考试和论文，罗渽民闲下来就开始看各种油管视频。深夜看美食频道真是身心煎熬，罗渽民决定做点东西吃。他好歹也是个下得厨房的人，朴姓舍友经常缠着他做好吃的，他也变着花样改善伙食。顺便一提小朴同学去上海短期交换了，宿舍直到下学期开学都只有他一个人；最近换季食欲不佳，他就储备了不少零食以备不时之需，随便煮点就当是夜宵。  
罗渽民窝在桌子前面准备开动，想了想又拍了张照片发到Instagram上。没有谁会和美食过不去，看到下面评论排出队形的“你居然深夜报社”的评论罗渽民就觉得心情舒畅。  
最新的评论是黄仁俊：“楼上破坏队形。”  
罗渽民往上划一点点，那条与众不同的评论刚好来自李帝努。他说真希望能吃到。罗渽民心想这可真是个好机会，赶紧私信说想来随时欢迎。李帝努却还是回复“还是算了”。  
罗渽民急了，他问你是不是不想见我。消息显示已读，李帝努的“正在输入”出现几次又消失，然后是整整一个月毫无音讯。  
转眼期末考试都结束了，罗渽民的心情越来越沉重，李帝努从那之后就和蒸发了一样没有更新、消息不回。黄仁俊看他整天都蔫蔫的，就问他怎么回事。罗渽民趴在桌子上，闷闷说一句他惹喜欢的人生气了，不知道该怎么办。  
黄仁俊说正好他们心理学系今天有庆祝考试结束的派对，在酒吧包了场；大家都可以带朋友去，让罗渽民也一块去散散心。罗渽民本想拒绝，又想起上一次李帝努的小视频是在心理学的楼拍的，如果他不是学心理的至少也在那里有认识的人。没有机会就创造机会，罗渽民感觉自己又有了点希望，于是就答应了。  
晚上罗渽民出现在会场，他不希望自己显得刻意，却又不能过分随便。毕竟今天有可能是他期待已久的和暗恋对象第一次见面，他还是简单打扮了一下。  
罗渽民端着一杯白桃啤酒在舞池附近的人群里打转，希望能找到李帝努。搜寻一圈无果，反倒是吸引了不少桃花，罗渽民只好向着人少一点的几张桌子移动过去。  
罗渽民发誓他不想偷听别人说话，但是他经过几个学长的桌子时，“李帝努”三个字清晰地捅进了他耳朵里。罗渽民停住了。  
说出关键字的是钱锟，他说李帝努的事情怎么样了。金道英说今天答辩结果不错，毕竟我这么努力，简直和带孩子一样。李永钦笑他说你不是说李帝努是你最喜欢的弟弟吗。  
金道英特别得意地一笑：“帝努当然是我最喜欢的弟弟啊。”钱锟和李永钦一听都笑得前仰后合。李永钦甚至笑出了眼泪，嗔他说的好像很真的一样。金道英说：“那肯定啊，我一直都有很认真‘照顾’他。你们两个不也贡献了不少嘛。还有仁俊和东赫也经常帮忙的，帝努的头像不还是仁俊画的嘛。”  
罗渽民越听越觉得奇怪。什么叫做黄仁俊也经常帮忙？李帝努为什么需要照顾？他是因为身体不好才不能出现在他面前吗？罗渽民又想金道英、李东赫还有黄仁俊都是心理学系的，或许是有什么不能见外人的心理障碍也不一定。  
可我不想一直做一个外人，罗渽民想，不管是因为什么原因他都不介意，只要能见到他。  
看来黄仁俊就是他的突破口。罗渽民喝掉了手里的白桃啤酒，朝着在吧台等饮料的黄仁俊走过去。黄仁俊一看是他就示意他在自己边上坐下。  
罗渽民开门见山：“你认识李帝努吧。”  
黄仁俊没料到他一脸严肃问得却是这个，先是点点头说“我知道他”。他看罗渽民眼里亮起来却又摇摇头：“但其实也不算认识啦。”罗渽民急匆匆打断他说，不熟没关系，只要你知道他在哪。  
“你说他在哪...大概这里吧——”黄仁俊一扬手机，看着罗渽民一脸困惑，解释说：“毕竟李帝努这个人根本就不存在嘛。”  
“什么叫不存在？”罗渽民愣住了。  
“你知道道英哥是学社会心理学的吧，他的博士论文就是有关社交媒体上的信任与虚拟现实的。我和东赫偶尔会负责帮他收集素材。不过他最近要答辩了，那个账户也不怎么发东西了。”黄仁俊一指隔壁桌还在谈笑的三个人。  
“可是那些有他的照片...还有声音...”罗渽民晕乎乎，刚才一杯白桃啤酒好像喝得太猛，他只觉得眼前的现实开始模糊打转。  
“啊，永钦学长是摄影系的嘛，照片轻轻松松就能做出来。锟哥更是一手包揽声音合成和视频剪辑，和真的一样。是不是特别厉害！”黄仁俊特别得意。  
“你既然知道...为什么不告诉我...”罗渽民感觉酒精上头，他扶着黄仁俊的肩膀才堪堪站起来。  
黄仁俊只是一脸好心办坏事的歉意：“哎呀，这不是为了让你知道世界上还是可能有适合你的人叫你不要放弃希望嘛。你这不也通过刷Instagram找到了喜欢的人嘛。别太当真啊，哥请你吃饭就算道歉…哎，你别走啊——”  
罗渽民踉踉跄跄地走出去，靠在酒吧后门的小巷解锁了手机。  
过去一周他发给“李帝努”的私信已经显示已读。“李帝努”的最新一条更新是刚才：“惹喜欢的人生气了怎么办(つД`)ノ。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后那一条是谁发的是开放结局 大概不是尾号三情节  
> 一点提示是罗渽民之所以觉得他们两个像 是因为他曾经就是黄仁俊的素材 但是诺的账号实际并不是黄仁俊打理  
> 你们可以随意发挥想象  
> 不会有后续的


End file.
